Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Challenge
by HugeHarryPotterFan
Summary: Harry is getting ready to enter his 6th year at Hogwarts and will need the help of his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to get him through it. He will have to face many challenges this year, as the threat of the Dark Lord grows daily.
1. Back on Privet Drive

**Chapter One**

**Back on Privet Drive**

The moonlight streaming in through the window in the upper bedroom of Number Four Privet drive was bright enough to wake the dead. In Harry Potter's case, he would have been happy if this was true. As he lay awake reading his very worn copy of Quidditch Through The Ages by the moonlight, his mind couldn't help wandering back to the beginning of the summer, when his godfather Sirius had died.

Harry and his friends had risked their lives to save Sirius from Voldemort. Voldemort was a very evil wizard who had been trying to kill Harry since he was one year old. Harry had had a very real dream about Sirius being harmed by Voldemort. After enlisting the help of his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, their friend Neville Longbottom and Ron's sister Ginny and her friend Luna Lovegood, he set off to the Ministry of Magic to fight Voldemort only to discover it had been a lie, a trap. He regretted not listening to Hermione pleading for him to make sure his dream was real. He regretted it, because now it was his fault Sirius is gone.

Harry took of his glasses and set them on his bedside table. He rubbed his eyes and lay back, listening to his owl Hedwig cooing softly in her cage. She had brought home a dead rat earlier that evening and now that she was full it was time for her to settle down for the night. Harry's stomach rumbled loudly, disturbing her.

"Sorry Hedwig," Harry whispered. He thought about getting out of bed and getting one of the mincemeat pies that Mrs. Weasley had sent him that week, but didn't want to risk waking the rest of the Dursley household. Along with the pies was a note from Ron:

Dear Harry,

Sorry for writing to you again mate, but Hermione and I are very worried about you. You haven't written back to either of us all summer. Dad wants to come get you as soon as Dumbledore gives him permission. Then we can celebrate your birthday with you.

I hope you're doing okay. Please owl me back ASAP so we can set up a time that is good to come fetch you. Hermione is here and insists I tell you hello for her and that she misses you.

Your friend,

Ron

Harry put the note in the floorboard with the pies so his uncle Vernon wouldn't find it in his room. Harry's uncle had a very nasty temper and his bloated purple face was the last thing Harry wanted to see. Anything that had to do with Harry's school or friends could send Uncle Vernon into a flying rage. Although, Harry's school and friends were anything but normal to a muggle like Vernon Dursley, as Harry was a wizard, who went to a school for wizards called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry looked like a normal fifteen-year-old boy. His messy black hair and glasses didn't really set him apart from the rest. His over-sized and very spoiled cousin Dudley, however, was always pointing out to his friends how extremely stupid and weird Harry was, just in case they noticed that there was something about him that scared Dudley. He still had to dress in Dudley's old clothes, but lately they didn't seem to be as loose as they once were. He had been eating well for the first time ever. Ever since Mad-eye Moody and the Weasley family had threatened Uncle Vernon and his horse-faced wife, Petunia, Harry had been getting the royal treatment. Even if he could hear them all muttering things under their breath while they are giving it to him.

He was looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione and realized he needed to get out of the depression of losing Sirius and get back into the wizarding world. He had a death to avenge and no one, not even Professor Dumbledore would stop him. He slid out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and set out to writing Ron back. His quill was poised above the paper for a long while before the words finally came to him.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I'm sorry I didn't write back to you sooner. I guess I wasn't really ready for contact from the wizarding world. I will tell you all about my summer and you can tell me about yours when I see you. You can come anytime. I think Uncle Vernon is ready to be rid of me. Just tell your dad to come the normal way.

I miss you guys a lot. Talk to you soon.

Your friend,

Harry

He walked quietly to Hedwig's cage and tucked her under the chin. " I need you to wake up and take this to Ron." She hooted dolefully and glared at him as he attached it to her leg.

He threw open the window and watched her soar out over the other houses on Privet Drive, feeling excited for the first time this summer. He couldn't wait to see his best friends again. With a sigh he laid back down and finally fell into his first peaceful night's sleep of the summer.


	2. To the Burrow

Chapter Two 

**To The Burrow**

Harry awoke the next morning to the very loud rumbling of his cousin Dudley's voice.

"But Father, you know how much it means to me," Dudley whined outside Harry's bedroom door.

"Dudley, I told you once and I am not going to change my mind. You are absolutely NOT going to have a party here while we are visiting your Aunt Marge this weekend. And that is FINAL!" The last word was at a roar and seemed to literally shake the whole house. Until Harry realized that it was just Dudley slamming his foot down.

"I'm sick of having Harry here. You never let me have any fun, all because of him. All we do is make sure that those…those friends of his don't get wind of anything bad happening to him. If you're not going to let me have a party then leave me the keys to Mother's car," Dudley pleaded and he and his father moved away from Harry's door, sounding like a herd of dragons.

Harry sat up and reached for his glasses. Slipping them on, he moved out of his bed and padded over to the window. Hedwig still wasn't back from the Burrow. Harry wasn't worried. She probably needed to rest since he kept her up all night.

When he went down to breakfast, Dudley was still pleading with Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon's face was a very ugly puce color and he kept rattling his newspaper, trying desperately to signal to his wife to intervene.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ummm, Uncle Vernon?"

"Yes, yes what is it?" he growled, not looking up from his newspaper. There was a picture of a very large man standing on top of a hill. The man looked familiar, but Harry couldn't read the caption from where he was standing.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the Weasleys will be coming by to get me very soon," Harry told them, sitting down across from his uncle. He looked down into his plate, afraid to look up.

Dudley's head snapped up from where he was gobbling up what seemed to be huge slabs of bacon.

"You're leaving? Excellent. Now I can have that party, right Father?" Dudley asked, pieces of bacon spraying out of his large, foul mouth.

Harry's Aunt Petunia sniffed. He could tell she had something she wanted to say about Dudley having his obnoxious friends here in her perfect, clean house. He watched her eyes darted around to all the things she thought they might steal or break.

"I'm just waiting for them to owl me back," Harry muttered, knowing full well the word _owl _would make his uncle angry.

To the surprise of both Dudley and Harry, Uncle Vernon looked positively jovial.

"Very good, very good. They will be coming the normal way, I assume. By car?" he stressed, obviously worried that the neighbors might see something strange. "And they will be dressed appropriately?"

Harry was always unsure of how the Weasley's would dress. He knew they were aware of how his uncle felt about them showing up in full wizarding clothes. He doubted the Dursleys would appreciate the overflowing, tattered robes he had seen Mr.Weasley wear in past. Ron of course would be dressed okay, so he nodded, swallowing his toast and jam without chewing it properly. He choked on it, knocking his milk over in an attempt to grab his napkin.

His aunt yelled at him, "Mind the table. I don't have time to clean up after you!"

Harry cleaned it up and excused himself. He went up to his room to get some of his belongings together to put in his trunk for his trip to the Burrow. He couldn't contain his excitement. As he opened his door, he heard Hedwig hoot and rushed in.

"Oh Hedwig, I hope you have good news." Harry untied the parchment from her leg and handed her an owl treat. She grabbed it quickly and flew to her cage to enjoy it.

Dear Harry,

Dad says he got permission from Dumbledore yesterday so I'm sending you this note back as soon as I could to tell you we will be arriving tonight.

My dad got the Ministry to lend him a car, as your uncle would have a fit if we flooed to your house. They have been a lot nicer to him at work since you, well, you-know-who got into the Ministry lobby and you being right about him being back.

Anyway we will see you tonight, mate. Hermione is having a bird about making sure you're okay.

Ron

Harry couldn't wait until that evening when Ron and his dad would come to pick him up. He was puzzled about the bit about Hermione, but shrugged it off. He can't begin to understand girls. He packed up his trunk and cleaned out Hedwig's cage. He sent her ahead to the Burrow so she wouldn't have to travel in the car. When he was satisfied that he hadn't missed anything he dragged both the trunk and cage down the stairs into the front hall. Then he sat on the chair in the living room to wait.

His aunt was bustling around, glaring at him for being in her way. He watched as she cleaned the already clean house. She stared at him for a long moment before speaking.

"Your uncle and I are leaving in a few minutes. What are you doing just sitting there?" She glanced past him into the hall and saw his things. Comprehension dawned.

"Your…friends are coming to get you tonight? Just as well. Then we won't have to worry about you wrecking anything in our house while we are gone." She glared at him again and walked out of the room. As far as goodbyes from the Dursleys went, it wasn't that bad.

"HARRY POTTER!" His uncle bellowed from the kitchen.

Harry got up from his chair and walked into the room where his uncle sat eating a snack the size of a seven-course meal and watching some ridiculous program on the television.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry replied, wondering what on earth he was going to be yelled at for now.

"Your aunt and I are leaving shortly. She tells me your friends are coming to get you this evening. Don't let them do anything strange while they are here. And keep them away from Dudley." His uncle dismissed him by going back to his eating and Harry took that as his cue to go back to his chair in the living room.

The Dursleys left in an uproar with Uncle Vernon shouting on the top of his voice about how Dudley still cannot have a party. If he heard from the neighbors about any goings-on Dudley would lose his privileges for a month. His portly cousin toddled his way upstairs, slamming his bedroom door. He didn't want to be downstairs when Ron and his dad arrived.

At quarter of seven there was a knock at the door. Harry ran to the door and threw it open. There stood Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody.

Mad-eye limped in over the threshold and gave Harry a once over. "Looks to me like he's okay Weasley. I guess Hermione can stop having birds now," he growled.

Harry looked past them for Ron.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow Ron or Hermione to come on the trip. Mad-eye and Tonks joined me for the trip. They were as eager to see you as the rest of my family. They are all waiting for you back at the Burrow. You have everything packed, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around for the Dursleys.

"Yes, sir. I have everything right here," he said pointing to his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He explained where his aunt and uncle were. Mr. Weasley nodded, looking relieved.

"Hiya, Harry!" Tonks said as she pointed her wand at Harry's things. "Locomotor trunk." The trunk floated two feet off the ground and hovered behind her as she picked up Hedwig's cage and walked out the door to where the Ministry car was waiting.

Harry looked around one last time, knowing he wasn't going to miss anything in the Dursley's house, nor them. He shouted up the stairs, "I'm leaving Dudley!"

He heard a muffled, "Whatever." And he chuckled to himself.

"All ready, Harry?" Mad-eye asked.

"Never been more ready," Harry replied and he followed the others out the door.

Tonks drove the Ministry car, which surprised Harry. She was always knocking things over and tripping on things. She was known for being clumsy. He didn't see how her being the one to drive the car across country could be all that good. He settled in and closed his eyes. After a while, the others took this to mean he was dozing off and spoke in whispers around him.

"The poor lad looks so sad. I'm sure he must miss Sirius terribly," Mad-eye said quietly.

"He hasn't written back to anyone since they all left school. Everyone has been very worried," Mr.Weasley said in hushed tones.

"I'm sure he will feel better once he gets to the Burrow. You know he loves it there. All you crazy red-haired Weasleys can't help but make a person cheerful," Tonks replied, watching the road carefully. Mad-eye had his eye spinning around quickly looking for any signs of someone following them.

Harry didn't like that everyone was always so worried about him. As long as he made Voldemort pay for what he had taken from Harry, no one would have to worry anymore. This was the last thought Harry remembered thinking before falling into a deep sleep.

When he awoke the sun was shining brightly on his face and the landscape looked familiar. Soon they were upon the large, stacked shape of the Burrow. Tonks pulled up around the front and skidded the car to a halt outside the front door. For the first time that summer, Harry finally felt like he was home.


	3. At Home with the Weasleys

**Thank you for reviewing. I'm new at this. I've only read fanfics, never wrote one. I changed this to a h/hr pairing but even now I'm wondering if that will happen. I want this to be like Jk's work and she isn't very subtle about who likes who. Keep letting me know how I am doing so I don't give up. I will try to write longer chapters.**

**HugeHarryPotterFan**

**Chapter Three**

**At Home with the Weasleys**

When Mr. Weasley opened the front door Harry was assuaged by that at home feel of the Burrow almost immediately. That is, until he heard the shouting.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Come down here right this minute and explain to me why Ginny's hair is GREEN!" Mrs. Weasley was hollering up the stairs.

Harry grinned. This kind of yelling he could handle. Harry looked around and spotted Hermione in a rocking chair working on knitting what suspiciously looked like elf hats. Ginny sat at her feet rubbing Crookshank's head and indeed bearing very green hair. Hermione looked up and saw Harry. With a squeal she was up and out of the chair and in Harry's arms. Embraced embarrassingly in a tight hug, Harry's face turned beet red.

"Oh, Harry. Thank goodness you're alright. I had been frantic with worry when I never received any owl post from you," Hermione admonished. She pushed back and looked at his face.

Harry felt very uncomfortable. He hated knowing he had worried them all, especially Hermione. He was saved from answering by the rumble of feet on the stairs.

Ron bounded down the stairs two at a time and ducked under his mother's arm and ran up to them. He looked at Hermione's hand still lying on Harry's arm. Hermione dropped her arm and stepped back, clearing her throat. Mrs. Weasley looked like she lost what she was going to say at the sight of Harry. Wiping her hands on her apron, she followed her son.

"Harry, dear. How wonderful to see you." She hugged him too and he was surprised at how much he had needed her motherly concern.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley, hey Ron," Harry replied, stepping back from Ron's mother. His friend had seemed to grow up and out since he had last seen him. His red hair was longer and the freckles on his face more prominent. Harry realized how much he had missed Ron at this moment.

Harry smiled at them all.

"I'm thankful to be here, guys, trust me. And I am okay. You needn't worry about me."

Ron looked at Harry carefully. "It looks like they took better care of you this time around." He grinned. He was happy to have his friend here.

"They did. I'm just glad to be gone from that house. Dudley was more annoying than ever now that he has his driver's permit. I wouldn't drive with him for all the galleons in the world." Harry made an awkward attempt at conversation, desperately hoping to keep the name Sirius out of it.

"Harry, dear. Are you hungry? You must be famished. That was a long ride. Let me fix you some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley hurried away without getting an answer from him, heading towards the kitchen, mumbling under her breath about how skinny Harry looked.

"So you turned your sister's hair green, did you?" Harry asked, smiling. "How are you guys?"

"We're good Harry," Hermione responded for all of them.

"How are you Harry? We have all been on pins and needles for you to get here this morning. Hermione especially," Ginny told him, ignoring the prompt from Harry for an explanation about her hair, leaving Harry to feel like there was something about it he might not want to know.

Hermione blushed. "I was worried, that's all."

"What a load of rubbish," Ron replied, glowering at the girls. Harry didn't understand.

"Would someone mind telling me why Ginny's head is the color of gillyweed?" Harry asked again, frustrated. He sensed there was something behind the unnatural hair color that had to do with him. He just didn't know why. They started moving through the living room towards the kitchen. Harry saw his name on the famous Weasley clock and was pleased to see his hand pointing at Home.

"If he would just turn it back, I will tell you all about it," Ginny answered, throwing a nasty look in Ron's direction.

Harry looked at Ron again. Something was bothering him. He reminded himself to ask Ron about it when they were alone.

Ron looked at Ginny sheepishly. "I'm afraid I can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, you see, I got the trick from Fred and George and I lost the reversal capsule for it." Ron admitted, gingerly. He knew his sister would send a stinging bat-bogey hex at him if she could. He only hoped her anger would be directed at their twin brothers instead of him.

At the sound of their names, Fred and George Weasley apparated into the room with a soft pop.

"Do our ears deceive us? Did someone mention our names?" Fred asked, helping himself to a biscuit from the basket lying on the large kitchen table.

"Yes, dear brother. You sure did. And if you don't want to feel our mother's wrath I suggest you give me the reversal capsule for this green hair!" Ginny threatened.

George sat down at the table and reached for the pitcher of milk. "I just happen to have it right here, sister of mine." He reached into a bag with the name Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and handed her the small brown pill. She sat down and took it gratefully and her hair automatically turned back to red again. She reached for the glass of milk George had just poured for himself.

"Hey!"

"Now Harry, I will tell you why my brother," she spit out the word "brother" like she had a bad taste in her mouth, "decided to turn my hair green."

"Oww!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione had kicked her under the table. Harry looked back and forth between the two girls, confused.

Ginny reached under the table and rubbed her shin. She shot a look at Hermione before answering, "I was teasing Hermione about something and Ron got offended by it and decided to treat me to a nasty little trick to pay me back."

Harry knew that Ron fancied Hermione, even if he wouldn't admit to himself. He thought this was definitely a good sign that the feelings were still there.

Ron looked at Ginny and opened his mouth to speak. Just then there was a large crash in the other room followed by a muttered oath. Tonks had tripped over Harry's trunk.

"I'm okay! Everything's okay," they heard her yell out. Harry grinned. He was reminded of glad he was that they had gotten to the Burrow in one piece.

Soon the conversation turned to everyone's summer events and the impending school year. Harry sat back and let everyone talk to him. He found it easier that way. Food was passed back and forth and the mood around the table was less hostile than it was when he first arrived. Mr. Weasley was talking about a raid he had been on that had gone terribly wrong. Everyone at the table laughed as he told it, everyone but Harry. His mind was wandering. He was thinking back to the reason Ron had turned Ginny's hair green. He was pretty sure there was something missing from that story. He just didn't know what.

"Well Harry," Ron addressed him, snapping Harry back to the people around the table with him.

"Uhh, yeah?" he asked.

"Let's get your stuff and head up to my room." Ron replied, looking at the girls. The look between the three told Harry there were some things they needed to tell him without Ron's parents in range. He followed them up the stairs dragging his trunk behind him. He wished he could use magic, as his trunk was heavy and Ron's room was at the top of the house. Hermione was carrying Hedwig's cage. When they finally reached Ron's room, Harry and Hermione both collapsed onto Ron's bed.

Harry was very aware of Hermione lying next to him and that Ron and Ginny were staring at the two of them. He sat up quickly.

"So what's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry asked them. Again the other three looked back and forth between themselves. They all looked nervous, he thought. Maybe they were afraid to talk to him. He hoped this wasn't about Sirius.

Unfortunately, it was.

"Look Harry. We're really sorry about Sirius and we know you miss him. But what you did to us this summer was really uncalled for, mate." Ron started nervously.

Harry's first instinct was anger. They couldn't begin to understand how he felt. The sadness, the grief and the anger he felt were beyond their imaginations. But he remembered last year when he took everything out on them and nearly cost himself their friendship. He anger subsided as he sighed heavily.

"I know. And I am very sorry. I just really wanted to be left alone. I realize now that was the worst thing for me. I don't want to talk about Sirius though." Harry looked at the others, hoping they saw that he meant what he said.

"We know, Harry and we will leave it be. Just know that if you need to talk, about anything, that I am here for you." She blushed and looked at the others. "We're all here for you."

"I appreciate it and when I am ready to talk about it you guys know you're the first ones I will come to." Harry smiled then, knowing he could count on them to help him. He was counting on them to help him a lot this coming year.

The four of them got more caught up in Ron's room. The rest of the afternoon flew by. He learned that Hagrid and Madame Maxime were out on another mission for Dumbledore. They went to the mountains again to try and rally the rest of the giants. Harry wondered if Dumbledore was out of his mind sending them back. He remembered what happened to Hagrid the last time he went. His mind went back to the large man on the front of his uncle's newspaper.

"You guys. I think I saw Hagrid on the front page of the newspaper my uncle was reading yesterday." Harry explained to them how he saw a picture of a large man on a hill but wasn't able to read the caption.

"If Voldemort finds out Hagrid is in the mountains again, he won't be safe up there," Hermione said, glaring at Ron when he gulped loudly at the name Voldemort. Hermione has been able to say the name for some time now but Ron still refused.

"You're right, Hermione. We need to go down and tell Mr. Weasley right away." Harry exclaimed, getting up and racing out the door. The others followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner. Tonks was sitting at the table talking to her, sipping tea.

"Slow down, slow down. What's the rush?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking alarmed.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked, panting.

"He is outside with Mad-eye. They are looking at something Mr.Weasley brought home from his last raid. I swear if they enchant it…." Ron's mother trailed off when she saw the serious looks on the young wizard's faces.

"We need to contact Dumbledore, now. It's an emergency. Hagrid's life may depend on it. Tonks can you floo his office?" Harry inquired hastily.

"What's this all about, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I saw a picture of Hagrid in a muggle newspaper yesterday. We need to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort might be aware of what Hagrid is doing, right away."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all nodded. Tonks looked at Mrs. Weasley, who motioned to a bowl of floo powder on the mantle.

She rushed over to the large kitchen fireplace, reached into the bowl of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. She knelt down and put her head into the green flames.

"Dumbledore's office," she cried out. Harry could see fireplaces rushing past Tonks' head. When she got to Dumbledore's office he look up in surprise.

"Tonks. Everything okay?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Professor Dumbledore. Harry said he saw a picture of Hagrid in a muggle newspaper yesterday. Voldemort could know what Hagrid is up to right now." Tonks choked out quickly.

"Thank you Tonks. I will take care of this matter, immediately," Dumbledore replied. Before Tonks could take her head out of the fire she heard Dumbledore telling Fawkes to contact the Order members.

She quickly stood up. "Molly. We need to go get Arthur and Mad-Eye and floo to Dumbledore's. He is calling all the Order members now." Tonks was already grabbing her wand off the table. They went out to get the others and came back to the kitchen.

"We need to go now. Floo your brothers at their shop and tell them to come home. We will be back as soon as we can." Arthur Weasley told his children. One by one they stepped into the fire and flooed to Hogwarts.

"Well I see Voldemort is already ruining my trip here," Harry sighed. "I wish we could go with them."

"So do we Harry but we are not Order members," Hermione told him.

Harry looked at the others. "No," he said quietly, "we aren't. But that is going to change…soon."


	4. The Prophecy

**I'm glad you like it so far. Thank you for the reviews. Tell all your friends. The more criticism and ideas I get the better. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**HugeHarryPotterFan**

Chapter Four 

**The Prophecy**

After Harry had been at the Weasley's for a week, his birthday arrived. For that whole week the Weasley house had been a bed of pandemonium. Dumbledore had been unable to reach Hagrid by owl. He and Madam Maxime had seemed to disappear from the wizarding world. Everyone was worried about them and the Order members were working double time trying to find them. The giants hadn't been much help and several aurors were forced to give up and allow Dumbledore to talk to them. He was the only one they trusted. It seemed Hagrid had indeed arrived nearly a month before. But they had only seen his camp being used for about a day then he was gone. He hadn't even tried to talk to the giants. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were apparating in and out at all hours of the night.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were left alone most of the time since Fred and George were very busy with their shop. With the help of their friend Lee Jordan, they were making a small fortune. There had even been talk of them getting their own place. Mrs. Weasley begged them to hold off until the threat of Voldemort was over. They had spent the last few days practicing for Quidditch, since the school year was around the corner. Hermione sat on the ground watching. She siad she still had tons of elf clothes to make before they went back to Hogwarts.

"Oh right, cause the elves just love when you try to free them," Ron snickered.

Harry woke up very early on his birthday by a sharp pain searing through his scar. Hissing his breath in sharply he sat up in bed, holding his scar. He sat there several long minutes before the pain finally subsided. All the while he had this unusually strong desire to hurt someone. Voldemort must be angry, he thought to himself. Good. When Harry was done with him, Voldemort would wish that all he was was angry. Harry hoped he would be dead.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry called out quietly, unable to get out of bed. The pain and anger seemed to have drained him.

The door opened and Hermione stepped in. She was wearing a robe over her dressing gown. Harry saw that her hair seemed less bushy and wondered how he hadn't noticed that before.

"Hi. I had a feeling you were up but I'm not sure how I knew. Is it your scar?" she asked in a low voice. She saw beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah. It woke me up. I think…I think Voldemort is angry." Harry explained, not looking at her. He wasn't sure how people felt about him knowing Voldemort's moods. He knew he didn't like it.

"Are you sure it isn't because he is nearby? Should we wake Mr. Weasley?"

"No, I'm sure it is because he is mad. I had this overwhelming urge to hurt someone." Harry muttered. He saw fear in her eyes and hoped it wasn't him she was afraid of.

She walked over and sat on the cot next to him.

"It's so early Harry. We should really try to get more sleep." Hermione whispered, her breath tickling his ear. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm not sure I can," he said.

"I'll lay down on the floor next to your cot. If you need me I will be right here since goodness knows it takes an army to wake Ron up." Right at that moment Ron snored loudly, making them jump. He turned over, murmuring about trips to the Forbidden Forest. They both laughed shakily. Neither one wanted to admit that he had scared them.

"Okay Hermione but I can't let you lay on the floor." Harry told her. They looked at the cot. Harry shrugged. "There's more than enough room."

"I don't know Harry. I'm not sure what the Weasley's would say, or Ron for that matter," Hermione said, blushing.

"We have clothes on. We are practically brother and sister. I will even sleep on top of the covers if it makes you feel better." They both knew her being there would make him feel better, so she relented.

They both laid down on the cot. The hinges squeaked under their combined weight. Hermione whispered, "By the way, Harry, Happy Birthday."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Hermione. Let's try to get some sleep."

Hermione yawned. "Okay Harry. I can't wait to give you your birthday pres…."

Harry could hear Hermione's breathing slow and knew she had fallen asleep. He lay there quietly, inhaling deeply. Hermione smelled like soap and something else he couldn't quite identify. He wasn't sure he could sleep this way. He tried not to think about her being on the cot with him. He hadn't even realized he had drifted off until he was awoken hours later by a loud gasp.

Ginny had walked in and found them lying there. Harry was still on top of the covers but both teenagers had their arms around each other. Harry shot off the cot.

"Ginny it isn't what you think," Hermione began as Harry looked at her helplessly.

Ginny giggled. "I know silly. You should see your faces, though. Priceless."

Ron was stirring. Harry walked over to his bed. He wasn't sure what Ron would say if he heard Harry and Hermione had slept on the same cot together, both in their Simons.

He opened one eye. "What time is it?"

Ginny looked at Harry's watch, which was lying on the bedside table. "Oh my God. It's almost ten o'clock!" she exclaimed. She ran out of the room and came back in holding a large box. She walked over and set it down on Ron's bed.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Ginny said, uncharacteristically shy. "I hope you like it."

Hermione looked at Ron. He was staring at her weirdly. She was sitting on Harry's cot but he couldn't have guessed she had been there all night. Nervously running her hands through her hair, she got up and left the room. When Ron got his bearings he also got up. He reached under his bed. "Happy Birthday, mate," he said grinning, pulling up a small box wrapped in paper with little snitches flying all over it.

Hermione walked in with her gift. She set it on Ron's bed with the others. Harry looked at the small pile.

"Wow you guys. You know you didn't have to get anything for me." He told them.

"We know, Harry. Open them already!" Hermione said, laughing.

He looked at the gifts and reached for Ron's first. He ripped open the wrapping and saw he had given him a small golden snitch. Engraved in the snitch were the words, "To the best mate a Weasley could have!" It must have cost Ron a fortune and he knew the Weasley's didn't have that much money. Harry then wondered why it said Weasley. Ron saw the question in Harry's eyes, even though he didn't ask.

Ron shrugged. "It's from me, Fred and George. I couldn't really afford anything and their shop is doing so well. We all went in on it together. I hope you like it. If you hold it in your hand long enough the little wings start beating. It doesn't actually fly around though. That would be too hard to keep up with. Even for a star Seeker like yourself," Ron said on a laugh.

"Thanks Ron, it's great." Harry set the little snitch back in the box carefully. He reached for Ginny's gift. She had gotten him a new copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

"I saw your copy lying on the floor downstairs last week and saw that the guys in the pictures don't seem to be flying right anymore. They all fly like they are snockered. I asked Fred to pick it up in Diagon Alley for me." Ginny told him, explaining how she had gotten it. They all laughed. He read it so much, especially when he was gearing up for a game against Slytherin. He thanked her and reached for Hermione's gift. Her eyes shone brightly as she watched him open it.

Harry wasn't sure how to take what she had given him. She had found a picture of his parents that he had never seen before. They were laughing and playing in the snow in front of a quaint cottage. She had it set in a beautifully crafted gilded frame. Inside the box with the frame was a charm. The heart-shaped charm had the symbol for Gryffindor with two lions instead of one and when Harry turned it over he read the inscription aloud:

"Two Gryffindors whose hearts beat as one. To Lily From James"

Harry was shocked. "Hermione, thank you so much. I can't believe I have never seen this picture. Where did you get these?" Harry's throat felt tight. He couldn't believe the present she gave him. It already meant so much to him.

"I owled Professor Lupin. He had a few things that he was able to save from their house. He was meaning to give them to you sooner and said I could have them. I had the picture framed for you and the charm cleaned up." Hermione smiled. She was very glad he liked it, she had been very nervous about giving it to him.

"You guys are the best. I love all my gifts. All I wish for now is that they find Hagrid."

Harry had been thinking about ways to defeat Voldemort. He hoped that the anger he felt earlier didn't have anything to do with Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

When they had all gotten dressed they trooped down to the kitchen. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley weren't home. There was a note from Mrs. Weasley:

Children,

Make sure you eat something and stay in the yard. Percy arrived last night while you were sleeping and is probably still asleep. He is going to stay with us until this matter with the Order is finished. There is still no news of Hagrid, I'm afraid. Behave yourselves!

Mother

Percy never came down. They assumed he was sleeping as they set about making breakfast and settled down to eat a half an hour later. Over porridge and kippers Harry and the others discussed the Order.

"I don't agree with you Harry. I don't think we are ready to become Order members. We've still two years of school ahead of us," Hermione was saying, looking anxious. She didn't want to initiate any anger from Harry.

"With the threat of Voldemort, oh stop it Ron, and knowing I am going to be the one who…" Harry trailed off, realizing his mistake.

"The one who what, Harry?" Ron asked with his mouth full of porridge.

"Oh gross Ron. Don't talk with your mouth full," Ginny scolded.

"I guess I should have told you this sooner. I know what the prophecy that Neville broke in the Department of Mysteries said. Dumbledore was the one who originally heard it and put it in his Pensieve for me to see. It seems that old dingbat Trelawney actually did make a prediction. Sixteen years ago, almost seventeen now, in a room upstairs from the Hogshead. It's the reason Dumbledore hired her. Although after that she only did it one more time." Harry looked at the others who were staring at him as if he had three heads.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione queried.

"The prophecy that got smashed. It had to do with Voldemort and me. She said to Dumbledore, _'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…'_ Only you see, Neville was also born at the end of July like me. And his parent defied Voldemort three times also. Voldemort could have chosen Neville but he didn't. He felt I was the bigger danger. And since he marked me," at this he touched his scar, "I'm the one who has to defeat Voldemort."

"But Harry," Hermione said quietly, "does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, Hermione. It means exactly what you think it means," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, as usual not following along.

"Oh come on Ron. Don't be so dense." Ginny said to him, giving him a look of disgust.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, crying.

"What?" Ron asked again, frowning.

Ginny answered for Harry, "One of them has got to kill the other…in the end. Am I right Harry?"

Harry nodded. His voice was thick when he spoke again. "I have to kill him. Because if I don't, I will be the one to die."

Hermione sobbed. Ron looked shaken and Ginny had a solemn look on her face.

"I think we need to come up with a plan to defeat Voldemort. We have the DA. This year we will work with them even more. Get prepared for that final battle. I think we need to find a way to become Order members," Harry stated.

Hermione looked at Harry for a long moment.

"Okay," she said, softly. "I'm in."


	5. Plots and Schemes

Chapter Five 

**Plots and Schemes**

While things at the Burrow were hectic Harry and the others were shown things could still be normal. A brown barn owl swooped in through the window one morning and dropped 3 envelopes with the Hogwarts seal on them, each one addressed to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh! Do you know what these are?" Hermione asked enthusiastically, waving hers around. "They are later than they said they would be. It's our O.W.L.s.!"

"I can't open mine," Ron said, looking scared.

"Me either," Hermione said, looking to Harry.

"Fine I will go first." Harry opened his envelope and pulled out the parchment. He was shocked at the results.

POTIONS: O

TRANSFIGURATION: O

CHARMS: E

DADA: O

ASTRONOMY: A

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: O

DIVINATION: P

HISTORY OF MAGIC: A

HERBOLOGY: O

"Well I got five "Outstanding" O.W.L.s. I passed all but one. I see falling asleep in Trelawny's class was a bad idea. I got a P in that one. What about you Ron?" Harry asked his best friend.

Ron opened the envelope on a gulp. His forehead had beads of sweat on it and he looked like he might be sick. He read the parchment and sighed.

"Well I didn't do too bad. I only got 2 "Outstanding" O.W.L.s. but I passed all but Divination and History of Magic. Mom will be happy."

They both looked at Hermione. It seemed she was holding her breath.

"I can't do it. Harry, you open it for me," she said, tossing him the envelope.

Harry opened hers. He looked at her grades.

POTIONS: O

TRANSFIGURATION: O

CHARMS: O

DADA: O

ASTRONOMY: O

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: O

ANCIENT RUNES: O

HISTORY OF MAGIC: O

HERBOLOGY: O

ARITHMANCY: O

"Wow Hermione. You got ten "Outstanding" O.W.L.s. Good job!" Harry told her.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder. He looked at Hermione incredulously.

"Hermione, this is great. You have O's in every subject," Ron said, happy for her.

She slumped back in her chair in relief. Ron, Ginny and Harry all laughed.

Ron looked at Ginny. "It's your turn this year. Let's see if you can beat mine!"

She looked at him smugly. "Oh, dear brother. I have no doubts that I will."

He glared at her for a moment. He opened his mouth to retort but Harry stepped between them. Harry didn't want a fight to brew and suggested they work on finding a way to join the Order. The trudged up to Ron's room and began plotting.

With the Weasleys out on Order business, the only person they had to worry about discovering that they were up to something was Percy. Percy seemed to have changed a lot since the news of Voldemort returning was out in the open. He wasn't so sure of himself and he was being extremely nice to Harry. He apologized to him as soon as he saw Harry. Harry shrugged it off, but he felt that Percy had more to do to prove to him that he had changed. It still irked him to think that one of the Weasleys hadn't believed he was telling the truth. Percy was different from everyone in his family, though, so he gave him that.

Percy spent a lot of his time at the desk in his room. He had plenty of forgiveness to beg for with his girlfriend Penelope. This gave Harry and the rest of his friends plenty of time to think of a plan to become Order members. Hermione and Ginny spent most of their time pouring over books. Hermione was reading everything she could on the Order of the Phoenix from days past, when it was first started to defeat Grinwald. So far she had learned that you couldn't join the order while you were still in school. She wasn't able to turn up any loopholes.

"Keep looking, Hermione. There has to be a way around the normal induction," Harry told her for the sixth time that day.

"Harry, I looked through these books six times! There isn't a way around the age limit. Even Fred and George's attempt to become older in our fourth year wouldn't work. Dumbledore is too smart for that," she complained to him. Her eyes hurt from all the reading.

Ron stood up and stretched.

"You guys, we're all getting cranky sitting here. Let's go outside and play Quidditch for a while," Ron said, grimacing as he stretched his sore muscles.

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading.

"I think I've got it!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"What?" they all asked at once.

"It says here in this book, _How To Achieve Fame and Fortune, by Zelda Jenkins, _that you can join into a group by doing something extraordinary. Harry you have to admit that every year you, with our help, have accomplished amazing things. You saved the Sorcerer's Stone, with the help of Ron and Hermione. You saved me from the Chamber of Secrets. You won the Triwizard event, even though you were underage to be in it at all. Last year we proved to everyone that Voldemort was back. Harry we need to contact Dumbledore and demand he let us into the Order," Ginny said animatedly.

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron said, looking at Harry. "What if all you needed to do was ask? He can't deny you or us. Look at what we have all done in the last five years! We have done more than some of the Order members put together."

Harry looked at them thoughtfully. What if it was that simple? Would Dumbledore let them join?

"I think we need to sit down and talk to your parents," Harry said to Ron and Ginny.

"NO! If we go to them before we go to Dumbledore that might ruin our chances. We have to go to Hogwarts. Let's see if we can occupy Percy for a bit," Ron said, looking around. He grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk in the corner.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked Ron. She didn't look like she thought Ron could come up with a plan to get rid of Percy.

Ron didn't answer as he set quill to parchment. He wrote for a few minutes as the others watched him in silence. He looked up at them with a smile.

"Okay, guys. I am pretty sure this will work. PIG!" Ron yelled out and Pig came soaring through the window and set himself down on Ron's arm. He was very excited that Ron had something for him to do and would hardly settle down for him to attach the parchment to his leg.

"Hold still!" Ron muttered.

Harry looked like he wanted to ask what the parchment said. He didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings.

Ron sent Pig out the window telling him to deliver the letter to Penelope Clearwater and not to leave until she left for Diagon Alley.

"Ronald Weasley. What are you doing?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I sent a letter to Penelope from Percy telling her that he wants to meet with her in Diagon Alley. Now I am going to tell Percy that Penelope flooed him asking him to meet her in Diagon Alley," Ron said, proud of himself.

"Ummm, Ron?" Hermione asked, cautiously. "Isn't he going to wonder why we didn't call him down?"

"Are you joking? He is doing all he can to get her to talk to him. He is desperate. I bet you a galleon that he apparates out of the room before I finish the sentence," Ron said smugly.

"I'll take that bet,' Ginny said, snickering.

Ron ran upstairs to tell Percy. He came down a few minutes later, smiling widely.

"He just left. He barely got himself presentable before he left," Ron said, laughing. "Seems we both won that bet, Ginny."

"Good. I didn't have a galleon to give you anyway," she said, looking ashamed.

Harry glanced out the window. He swore he could see a rat out on the fence. He immediately thought of Wormtail and stood quickly.

"Hey you guys. I think I just saw Wormtail. I can't be sure. I think we better get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I'm not sure staying here alone right now is a good idea." Harry walked over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Dumbledore's office," he cried out, remembering to speak the words clearly. He watched as many fireplace grates flew by, making him sick to his stomach. He touched down in Dumbledore's office and lurched forward, landing on his knees. He got up quickly and moved out of the way and watched as the rest landed there safely.

Harry looked around. The office was just as he had remembered it from last year, the embarrassment of the last time he was there staining his cheeks. He had been horribly mad at Dumbledore for keeping the Prophecy from him for so long and had broken many of his things. He saw that his headmaster had repaired them all.

Harry sensed Dumbledore wasn't in. He and the others stood there awkwardly.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

" 'Now what,' she asks as she sits in the headmaster's office where she doesn't belong," they heard a voice say sarcastically.

They looked up at the voice, drawing their wands. It was the disparaging portrait of Phineas Nigellus. Harry sighed despondently, knowing they wouldn't get any help from the grouchy, old wizard.

"We're looking for Professor Dumbledore. Do you know where he is?" Harry asked warily, pocketing his wand.

Phineas snorted. "He does not report to me. I am not always aware of where the headmaster is or what he is doing. Why are you here? Did he send for you?" Phineas asked, looking doubtful. The rest of the portraits had their attention riveted to Harry. They also wanted to know why the boy-who-lived was in their headmaster's office.

"No. We need to speak to him though. It is important." Harry answered, looking around for Fawkes.

He found him grooming himself on his perch next to Dumbledore's desk.

"Hey there, Fawkes. I need you to contact Dumbledore and tell him we are here. It is VERY important," Harry crooned to the magnificent bird. Fawkes seemed to nod at him before disappearing with a flash of fire.

Harry looked at Phineas. The old man was thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"So I heard you and the girl there got rid of that dreadful Umbridge woman," Phineas said, addressing Harry.

Hermione spoke up before Harry could answer. "We didn't 'get rid of her'. We just tricked her into going into the forest. It isn't our fault she is off in the loony bin," Hermione said boldly, clearly unafraid of the man in the portrait.

Ron snorted. "It was brilliant, Hermione. I will thank you every day of my life for that," Ron told her.

"Thank you Ron. That means a lot," Hermione answered honestly.

Ginny had been very quiet the whole time. Harry looked over to where she was standing, reading something on the headmaster's desk.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked her. He joined her behind the desk and saw the piece of parchment she was reading.

"Look," she said pointing at the letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore. It was from Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Harry didn't feel right reading it but he couldn't help himself. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

_To Hogwart's Headmaster Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore;_

_It has come to this office's attention that Harry Potter is now in residence at the Burrow, under Molly and Arthur Weasley's care. We believe that the charms surrounding the Burrow are not strong enough to block out a death eater invasion at this time. We ask that Harry stay at school with you until the beginning of the school year, as well as Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. This office insists that this take place immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry was hardly impressed that the Minister of Magic himself was worried about Harry's safety. Only last year he was the boy-who-lies to everyone the minister could get to listen to him.

Harry heard someone clear his throat behind him. He and Ginny jumped back from the desk. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of his desk looking menacing, his piercing blue eyes staring at them down his large, crooked nose. They were not crinkling with mischief as usual but with something more formidable.

"I assumed you would be here after I apparated to the Burrow and found you missing. Percy was there and he was extremely worried and angry. You do know that leaving without his knowledge was very wrong," Dumbledore said reprovingly.

Hermione looked ashamed of herself and Ron stood there looking painfully uncomfortable.

"Yes sir, we do but this was an emergency. I believe I saw Wormtail on the fence near the Burrow,' Harry said quickly, trying to explain why they were there. Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry, realizing he wasn't ready to bring up the other reason for their appearance. The kept their mouths shut firmly and nodded. Ginny caught on and nodded, too.

"Indeed you did. When I apparated there to retrieve you I saw a rat with a silver paw scampering away. While your methods need be looked at more clearly at a later date, I am glad you got here safely." Dumbledore looked at them carefully. "Is there something else, Harry?"

Harry knew how shrewd Professor Dumbledore and those keen eyes bore into Harry's until he had to look away.

"Actually Professor," Hermione spoke up, "we are here for another reason."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were again shocked at Hermione's boldness. She seemed determined to take the lead on the next reason for their sudden arrival in Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry let her. If anyone can make Dumbledore see reason, it was her.

"We came here to tell you we want to become Order members. We think we have proven ourselves worthy time and again. Harry here has done more than most of the Order members combined," Hermione said proudly, looking at Harry.

"While I agree with you there, Hermione, I do believe that there is several reasons why you cannot become Order members. You are not of age and are still in school. Also, Fred and George have been asking to join for many months and your parents, Ron and Ginny, have refused to let them. While they are of age, they did not finish school and therefore their parents can make that decision. If those two cannot join, even if we were to consider it I would highly doubt Molly and Arthur would say yes."

Harry felt disappointment at this news. He thought Dumbledore could see their side of it but he hadn't stopped to consider Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor, we ran the DA almost a full year before you ever discovered it. We have rallied the students behind us. We are born leaders and I insist you do something to make this happen!" Harry said vehemently, shocking the others in his intensity.

Everyone held their breath as Dumbledore walked behind his desk. He sat down and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and replaced them before speaking again.

"You all need to stay here the rest of the summer holiday. I will have a meeting of the Order this Friday evening. There we will take a vote. If the majority of existing Order members vote for you, you will indeed be able to join the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore sighed wearily. He was afraid of this. He was sure that the members would vote in favor of the students. They were all aware of what these children had done already at such a young age.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," the old Professor called out.

Sweeping in with his flowing black robes billowing behind thim was Harry's worst nightmare. Professor Snape glared at Harry and his friends before settling his attention on the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Pardon my intrusion on this…meeting of yours," he sneered at Harry when he said it.

Dumbledore waved his apologies away. "Go ahead, Severus."

Severus Snape glanced at them, looking as though he didn't want to say what he needed to in front of them.

"It's okay Severus. You can say whatever you need to. It seems Harry and his friends here are most likely about to become members of the Order."

Snape's mouth gaped open. He remembered where he was and snapped it shut. He stared at them for a moment before addressing the headmaster.

"Voldemort does indeed have Hagrid and Madame Maxime. He summoned me last night. When I arrived I heard many of the Deatheaters mumbling about their captures. They are unharmed as of yet. He feels he has better leverage with them alive. He will be contacting you shortly. He wants to make a trade." Snape looked at Harry as he said the last words. The meaning behind what Snape was saying became clear almost immediately. Hermione started forward and put her hand in Harry's.

Snape spoke again, quieter this time. "He wants to give Hagrid and Madame Maxime back to you…in exchange for Harry."


	6. Fair Trade

Chapter Six 

**Fair Trade**

Harry and the others stared in horror at what Professor Snape was implying. Even Dumbledore looked taken aback. Harry felt Hermione's hand squeezing his tightly. He felt some comfort from it. Dumbledore stood and addressed them all.

"Severus, take the children up to Gryffindor tower. I will have Dobby meet them up there. Find Minerva and meet me back here. Quickly. We need to discuss our next move." Dumbledore ordered, turning away from them dismissively.

Harry started to say he didn't appreciate being called a child but the look he had seen in his headmaster's eyes before he looked away stopped him as much as the crackle of electricity that seemed to be radiating from him.

They followed Professor Snape down the spiral stairs and down many corridors until they reached the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Harry seemed to feel the eyes of the portraits on him as he passed them. Sir Cadogen didn't even bother drawing his wand. It was as if they all sensed what was going on. Most likely they already knew. Climbing quickly, they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and halted abruptly.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione spoke up, panting. "We don't know the password."

"There are no passwords during the summer holidays. No nasty, nosy students around trying to break in now are there?" Snape snapped at her.

Harry and the others glared angrily at the greasy-haired professor. The Fat Lady yawned and the door to Gryffindor swung open lazily. Stepping in they looked back but already Snape and his billowing robes could be seen going around the corner at the bottom of the staircase.

"I see he isn't any friendlier during the summer, then is he?" Hermione huffed.

"It's because he's a git Hermione." Ron said knowingly.

When they marched into the common room, Dobby was already there. Hermione and Ginny rushed over to him. Ron and Harry stood back.

"Harry, what do you think Dumbledore is going to do? You know he would never offer you up to Voldemort," Ron asked Harry, feeling the strain of his silence.

"I'm not sure," Harry said quietly, watching the girls. He wasn't too sure of anything.

Hermione was asking Dobby about the elves. She wanted to know how many chose to be free since she had left. From the look on Dobby's face, he didn't seem to be altogether glad Hermione was back. He had just gotten the elves back to cleaning Gryffindor tower with him and knew her being here would change that.

Harry walked over to Dobby. Dobby looked very excited to see Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is very glad that you are back at Hogwarts so soon, sir. Did you have a nice holiday?" Dobby asked politely, his big watery eyes glancing up at Harry in an almost worshipping way.

"Not really, Dobby. It's good to see you, though. How is Winky?" Harry inquired, not really in the mood to make small talk.

"Winky is still not doing good, sir. She doesn't do much of anything, just drinks butterbeer and embarrasses us elves. Many of the elves want her to leave the castle." Dobby said, sadly.

"Tell her Hermione and I will be down to see her soon," Ginny told the house elf.

Dobby didn't look very happy about this, but he nodded, not wanting to be impolite to the friends of Harry Potter.

Dobby started a fire in the large common room fireplace and the four teenagers sat in soft, tattered chairs around it, waiting for someone to come tell them what was going on.

Hermione couldn't stop looking over at Harry. He had seen her do it a few times and wondered about it. She looked like she was going to cry any minute. It made Harry feel horrible.

They sat there for several hours, discussing everything except what was going on. They didn't want to think about the possibilities Snape's announcement brought about. They were all very nervous but Harry couldn't help feeling angry.

He stood up abruptly and strode over to the entrance to the tower. The others watched him warily. As he reached it, the door flew open and Snape stood leering at them. Harry stopped shortly. He glowered at the potions professor, as if daring him to make a move.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.

"To Dumbledore's office," Harry answered, walking past him, brushing up against him as he stepped out the entrance.

Snape spun around and followed him, Hermione, Ron and Ginny following along.

"MR. POTTER!" He heard Snape yell from behind him.

Harry wheeled around, wand out.

"What?" Harry asked, not really caring what he wanted; he just wanted a reason to hex the suffering old fool. Being in Hogwarts gave Harry the right to use magic and it being the holidays, Harry didn't feel he needed to respect the man in front of him. He wasn't his professor right now.

Snape looked at Harry's wand and put his hand into his robes for his own.

Harry smiled. "Looking for this?" he asked, holding out Snape's wand. Harry heard Hermione gasp.

The smug look upon Snape's face was wiped off when he realized he was up against Harry, unarmed.

"Wha...what…how did you get my wand?" Snape was shocked. How could this arrogant young wizard before him have disarmed him without him even knowing it?

"I have my ways," Harry replied. He wished he could say he did it with magic, but he really just slid it out of Snape's pocket as he had passed. Something he had picked up from his cousin, Dudley. He reminded himself to thank Dudley later, that is…if he lived through the year and made it back to the Dursley's.

Harry strode away from Snape, angrily muttering insults at him under his breath. He could hear Hermione and Ron calling to him as they tried to catch up but he pressed on.

When he got to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's entrance and staircase to his office he realized he didn't have the password.

"Damn." Harry muttered. "Open!" He told the stone gargoyle, not really expecting anything to happen. He was shocked to see it spring to life and jump to the side. He didn't stop to think more about it, he just stepped onto the staircase and rode it up to Dumbledore's office. He could hear everyone behind him but he didn't stop. Without thinking of the consequences he opened Dumbledore's office and strode in.

Professor Dumbledore wasn't alone. Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody were with him. They all looked up from where they were sitting around a table Dumbledore must have conjured up because it hadn't been there earlier. Dumbledore looked at Harry, intrigued.

"Hello Harry," Remus Lupin greeted him. Harry was glad to see his old DADA professor and his parent's best friend. He knew Lupin had to be going through as much pain as Harry from the death of Sirius.

"Hello, Prof….ummm, Remus," Harry said, trying to smile.

"How did you get in? Where is Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore asked, clearly puzzled as to how Harry got in without the password.

Professor Snape entered the room, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Snape was trying to catch his breath. "Potter stole my wand, threatened me and walked in here without permission! I'm asking you, is this something a student should be allowed to do? I suggest he be punished."

"Severus do you really expect me to punish Harry for wanting to know his fate? For wanting to know what is going to happen in regards to his life?" Dumbledore asked, frowning. Apparently he wasn't any more impressed with Snape than Harry was. Snape looked rightfully embarrassed by his outburst.

"Professor," Harry said, ignoring Snape. "How _was_ I able to get in here?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I think it is safe to assume that your powers are getting progressively stronger. What did you do or say to get the entrance to open?"

"I told it to open," Harry told him, shaken by the announcement that his powers were growing.

Hermione looked at Harry. On her face was a look of astonishment.

"Does Harry have the ability to do wandless magic?" she asked, making Harry turn to her in surprise. What didn't Hermione know?

Ron and Ginny looked at Harry, as well as the rest of the wizards in the room.

"Wow Harry. Only really advanced wizards are able to do that kind of magic." Ron said to him, looking excited.

Snape glanced nervously at Harry. Harry assumed he was thinking about him being able to do the things that Voldemort was able to do. This didn't seem to sit well with him. He stepped back from Harry and treaded on Tonks foot.

"Ouch!" She reached down and rubbed her foot. She looked ready to give him a lashing when Dumbledore stood up. She shut her mouth promptly.

"I do believe Mr. Potter is able to perform magic without his wand, instead with his mind. But the charms on the gargoyle have been there since the beginning of Hogwarts and never has anyone been able to break them. I think that after we get Hagrid and Madame Maxime back from Voldemort we need to get Harry to do some training with Tonks and Mad-eye," he said, sighing. He knew Harry had a lot of work ahead of him in his future.

The portraits were mumbling to themselves. Harry glanced up and saw that the portrait of Phineas was empty. He wondered about it until Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"You all must be tired. Why don't I take you back up to Gryffindor Tower? We can discuss everything in the morning." She gave him a small smile and reached out to touch his shoulder. He felt her hand squeeze lightly. She was trying to comfort him but he wasn't ready to go. He needed to hear what their plans were.

Harry looked at the headmaster. He looked older and wearier than ever. There was a determined look in his eyes but it didn't disguise the tiredness. Worrying over Hagrid and Harry seemed to be taking its toll.

"Professor Dumbledore? What are your plans? Can we safely get them back? I think you should accept the trade. I will go to Voldemort. I will do it to save Hagrid. He would do it for me," Harry said unfaltering.

"Harry no!" Hermione shouted, reaching for Harry and throwing her arms around his neck.

Ron and Ginny watched Harry and Hermione. Ron's look was of fear for what Harry was suggesting and of acceptance. He could see how much Harry meant to Hermione. Ginny's look was unreadable. She didn't seem to be shocked by it, though. She turned to her brother and went into his arms. No one wanted Harry to give himself over to Voldemort.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. He didn't know what he was going to do. He let her hold him for a long while, neither of them aware of the others until Snape cleared his throat.

"As touching as this scene is, we need to focus on the matter at hand. While I appreciate his idea, and if it were my choice I would follow through with it, I seriously doubt that Harry knows what he is suggesting. Last time he was up against the Dark Lord he almost died. If it weren't for Professor Dumbledore, Harry surely would have been killed. Even now the Dark Lord is planning how he will kill Harry." Snape sneered, seemingly unconcerned for Harry's welfare. Harry looked at Snape carefully. While the words Snape was saying sounded harsh and uncaring, Harry could see something in his potion master's eyes that belied it. If Harry was correct, Snape was more upset than he was leading on. Snape's pasty face was even whiter than usual and he seemed to be sweating. He was grasping at his robes, pulling at them, clearly distressed. Harry wondered why. He obviously didn't care about Harry…or did he?

Harry gently extracted himself from Hermione but kept her hand in his. Dumbledore had been quiet for a long time. He looked apologetically at the others before casting a spell to make their conversation only heard by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry. There is no need for you to give yourself over to him. As I am sure that your friends know the prophecy in which you and Voldemort's fate was determined, the others in this room do not. That was to ensure your safety as well as theirs. If caught and tortured, they wouldn't have anything that could give Voldemort leverage.

"You are not ready to come up against him, Harry. Giving you over to him would be very dangerous. Even with your growing powers you aren't ready to fight him. While you will need to defeat him eventually, now is not the time. Professor Snape is going to bring Tonks to Voldemort. She is going to use Polyjuice Potion to become you. Voldemort is smart. He won't believe she is you for long. Snape will then have to convince Voldemort that he really thought she was Harry. Snape is risking his life for you. If Voldemort suspects Snape's betrayal, he will not hesitate to kill him." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry meaningfully.

Harry stood very still. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He never in his life thought that Snape would risk his life to save Harry. Only moments before he was begging Dumbledore to punish Harry. Harry reached into his robe and pulled out Snape's wand. He saw Snape's eyes fall to his wand and then look up into Harry's eyes. What shocked Harry the most was the smallest flash of respect he saw in the potion professor's eyes before he scowled at Harry with what looked like utter contempt.

"He sure doesn't act like he cares too much about what happens to Harry," Ron said boldly.

Dumbledore smirked slightly at Ron. He appreciated Ron standing up for his friends but was thankful that Snape couldn't hear them.

"I think Harry sees it and that is what matters." He said calmly, turning to Ron and Ginny. " I think you two need to go up to Gryffindor Tower and wait. Your parents will be here shortly with all your belongings. See to it that Harry and Hermione's things get to their room, if you would."

Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione, confused as to why she wasn't to come with them, but both nodded. Dumbledore lowered the privacy spell.

"I have explained what is to be done to Harry. Severus if you could, please take one of Harry's hairs and add it to the potion as soon as possible. Remus and Tonks go with him to the dungeons. Severus and Tonks, you both can floo to The Three Broomsticks so you can apparate to Voldemort. If you suspect at any time that he is on to you abort the mission and come back. As much as Hagrid means to all of us he and Madame Maxime know what their positions in the Order mean and are willing to give their life to the fight. Minerva take Ron and Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower and then meet up with Remus and report back here." Dumbledore addressed the Order members. Snape, Remus and Tonks walked past Harry. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It will be okay Harry," his Godfather's best friend told him, trying to be reassuring. Harry nodded.

Snape waited while Harry pulled out a hair. He held out his hand. Harry put Snape's wand in it and his hair into it and Snape bowed slightly. He watched the three of them leave with some trepidation.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and ushered Ginny and Ron to the door. With a last backwards glance at Harry and Hermione they walked out the door.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why I made you stay. There are a few things we should discuss." Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down behind it. He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. They walked over to them and sat down, still holding hands.

"I know you need to talk to me more about what is going on, but I am not sure why Hermione is here," Harry said, wondering why she would need to stay. He was glad though to have someone here as he listened to Dumbledore talk about Harry's circumstances. He looked over at her and smiled. She looked so lost and sad. He wanted her to cheer up; he wasn't going to die as soon as they all thought. He might just have a chance to defeat Voldemort and hopefully Snape and Tonks would be able to save Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

Dumbledore looked at the two of them holding onto each other's hands and giving each other comfort. He knew what he was about to say would astound them as much as dismay them. He had only just realized it himself.

"When two people care about one another as much as you do, people like Voldemort can use that against you. I am not sure how close you two have gotten but I suggest you keep any feelings you have for each other from everyone. No one can know that you care about her, Harry. He cannot know how you feel. Voldemort was able to access your mind before, as well as you accessing his. You need to start up Occlumency again. You need to keep your mind closed to Voldemort." Dumbledore looked at the pair of young wizards before him. He could tell by the looks on their faces that neither of them had admitted to each other how they felt.

"Professor Dumbledore. I want to do everything in my power to keep Hermione safe. I will start doing Occlumency tonight." Harry told him, looking down. It was hard to think about keeping his feelings for Hermione from everyone, including her. He had only recently begun to think about them himself and now he knew he could never tell her how he felt.

Hermione looked stricken at the idea of Voldemort accessing Harry's mind. She sniffed quietly and looked up at Dumbledore with red, swollen eyes.

"We will do whatever is necessary for the safety of everyone, we promise." She said this so quietly, Harry and Dumbledore had to lean closer to hear her.

"Very well. I'm sorry that I had to throw this at you in such a manner. You must excuse me." Professor McGonagall and Remus had walked back into Dumbledore's office. "I need to make sure Professor Snape and Tonks are ready to go. I will walk you to your dormitory. Minerva, Remus I will be back shortly." Dumbledore told them.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and followed Dumbledore out of his office. Harry stood up. His legs felt like lead. He felt the eyes of the portraits on him as he walked behind Hermione, staring at the back of her head. This year was going to be very long, very long indeed.


End file.
